


Trapped in the Spell of a Demon

by Lantica1317



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Demon Hunters, Fallen Angels, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lantica1317/pseuds/Lantica1317
Summary: Jake English has been hunting a demon from the table of the Deadly Sins since the murder of his father. Will he be able to kill him when the time finally comes?
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 8





	Trapped in the Spell of a Demon

It has been years, and even still, the screams have never silenced. He could still remember the fateful night. His father had locked him inside of the closet that night, thinking that not being hurt by the demons would somehow save him. 

He could still remember the feeling of the coats cascading over his shoulders and the way the walls felt on his arms as he desperately tried to let the closet absorb him. His father thought that he would be safe in the closet, but what he never thought of was the fact that the closet had tiny slits which clearly gave away the outside world to a twelve-year-old. All he could do was cover his mouth as his father was torn to shreds by the demons outside. 

With the sound of screams and tearing flesh in his mind, Jake English took in a deep breath. This was the demon layer that took him nine year to find. He was going to kill every last bloodsucker in there along with the one that killed his father. He could hardly believe that he was even in this situation. It was like a dream come true. 

He clutched his twin pistols tightly in his hands and gave each one a kiss. "Alright, my darlings... don't fail me now," he breathed out to them before turning the corner into the layer where several demons were frolicking around. 

The demons all looked up at the fragile being who was supposedly there to end their lives and immediately began to salivate at the sight of the delicious flesh and blood. 

"Well, well, would you take a loot at that," one of the demons purred, "we have a little snack with legs! So kind-" 

Jake interrupted the demon's words with a blast to the forehead and a grin. "Hello, boys," he hummed.

The rest of the demons let out a howl. They really didn't care much for their comrade because he was kind of a douche, but the audacity that the human had to kill one of them was just plain offensive. 

Jake, on the other hand, took little time in sinking bullets in each of the demons, counting the shots he fired in his head as they went in to make sure he still had enough bullets for what he really came for. ‘1, 2, 3... 4... 5, 6, 7, 8. Where is the other little fucker? Demons never travel in even numbers,’ he thought to himself. 

Jake creeped around on his toes, stepping over the bodies of the various small-horned and wingless demons and grimacing a little at the smell of both burning and rot that came from their empty bodies. 

"I know you're there. Why don't you make it easier on the both of us and come on out?" Jake said in his thick and obviously non-demon accent. 

He jumped up slightly when he heard the flapping of giant wings and looked up. One of them was getting away, but they wouldn't go very far if Jake had anything to say about it. With one swift decision, Jake raised and aimed his pistol, and fired. 

The mere fractions of seconds seem to last ages as Jake watched the demon, waiting for it to go limp in the sky and go down. He grinned in triumph when he heard the loud shriek that escaped the demon's lips, but cursed when he saw the mere hole he had made in the demon's wing. It's wings managed to flap a few more times to get it to safely land away from both the layer and Jake's sight. He had to act fast if he was to kill the thing. 

Jake quickly turned to leave the abandoned roofless warehouse to find the demon, but his face met with the chest of another just at the doorway. He let out a squeak of surprise and rubbed his nose, panic not quite settling in since it was difficult to panic when you thought your obstacle was a mere wall. 

"Get yourself together, Jake. You have a stupid bloodsucker to catch," he breathed to himself before freezing when he heard the deep purr of satisfaction and slowly let his green eyes lift to meet with the piercing orange eyes of his "wall". 

"Stupid bloodsucker? That's not very nice," the orange eyes hummed, casually flashing sharp canines. 

Jake sucked in a sharp breath and immediately scrambled back. The demon, who in no way was feeling any sense of panic, found it rather amusing the way Jake squirmed away from him, his rear scraping the ground as his arms and legs peddled him back. Humans were so funny. 

Jake's breathing became labored as he looked up at that demon. Those were the orange eyes he saw through the slits of the closet door after he saw his father get torn to shreds. He did his best to get a grip of himself, to try and pick up his pistols and face the demon like he had faced so many others before, but he was glued to the floor. He was helpless to do anything but stare into the glowing eyes of the demon as it grinned, mocking him with every molecule of its existence. 

The demon crouched down and let his wings open so he would be more comfortable. "You come in here calling us bloodsuckers and killing my brothers and sisters, but now look at you; you can hardly gather the courage to kill me," the demon hummed. 

What was that in his voice? Was that pity? ‘Oh, hell no. There is no way you are going to let a demon mock you like this! Get up and kill this fucker!’

Jake's brain said such words, but some other part of his brain was plainly saying "no". 

Jake swallowed hard and looked up at the demon, his voice being the only thing that worked anymore. "You- you were the one that killed my father." Jake shakily reached for one of his pistols and pointed it between the demon's eyes. "Now it's your turn," he said in a trembling voice. 

Something in the demon's expression changed and Jake cried out when his wrist twisted painfully, causing his pistol to slip out of his hand and clatter onto the floor. He looked up at the demon fearfully as it once more walked over to be right in front of him. This one had no hole in its wing... he had hit the wrong one. Jake flinched when the demon placed a hand under his chin and began examining his face. 

"If you're going to devour me, just be done with it. It's about time I joined my father," Jake said, making one last feeble attempt to go out strong.

The demon payed no attention as he slowly let go of Jake's jaw. "I see. You're the child from back then. How long has it been? Five years?" 

Jake grew angry at his ignorance. "Nine," he hissed.

The demon grinned at him. "Nine, right. When you become a demon, time has little impact on your life. It's about time we introduced ourselves. My name is Dirk Strider... or at least, that is the name I have chosen to use since my real name just sounds like a bad rapper trying to imitate a fork in the garbage disposal." The demon let out a chuckle at his own little joke. 

Jake forced himself to be repulsed by the sound and refused to give the demon the pleasure of his name.

The demon's shoulders dropped some, but he continued to smirk mockingly at Jake. "You won't give me your name even after I've saved you twice? Ouch."

Jake stopped glaring at the demon, obviously confused by his words. "What is that supposed to mean?" he grumbled. 

Dirk shrugged with a wink. "No need for you to know. You're really not that interested from what I can tell, so I'll just leave you alone. That sound good?" 

The demon began taking a few steps back and expanding his large, dark wings. He gave a quirky, two finger salute from the base of his horns and ended it with a flick of his wrist. "Hope I can see you around, Jake English," he purred before crouching down and jumping into the air, his wings flapping hard enough to make Jake's hair fly in front of his face. 

Jake watched the demon go and cursed to himself as he picked up his pistols and tried to aim. Maybe he could hit this one's wing too, but something in the back of his mind told him not to. 

‘You had your chance, Jake. If you couldn't shoot him then, you most likely shouldn't shoot him now.’

Jake decided to listen to the voice and, with a heavy heart, began his walk back home.


End file.
